Rendezvous with Nemesis
by Cathy Bov
Summary: Scene- Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had a verbal spat outside the greenhouses That turned a bit physical. Set in 5th year of their schooling. The month is September. Malfoy follows Hermione out from the Library and does his best to humiliate Harry. She loses it and this follows next. This is my first fanfic and any genuine criticism is most and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Scene- Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had a verbal spat outside the greenhouses That turned a bit physical. Set in 5th year of their schooling. The month is September. Malfoy follows Hermione out from the Library and does his best to humiliate Harry. She loses it and this follows next. This is my first fanfic and any genuine criticism is most welcome. I have tried to highlight a bit feisty side of Hermione and the Genre will be Angst to begin with. Hope you all like it.

SLAPPP! the sound of her flesh against his resounded loudly in the air like a crack of elfish apparition. For just a moment it levelled him a little however he quickly recovered his lost balance. His right cheek was signing and burning red at the spot where her hand had made contact. For a teenage girl she was stronger than anyone would suspect and had administered much greater force and energy in her attack.

What happened afterwards culminated barely in 2 seconds. His blood had surpassed the boiling point and was now dancing in his veins, writhing like puppet snakes and a desire to seize her, throw her, push her and humiliate her was all-consuming.

Gall of you he girned with teeth shattering ferocity and with shaky breath he had crossed over the few paces between them and had grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of the greenhouse, he had got hold of her throat in a firm grip and had applied the pressure that would keep her from gaining footing. If he wanted he could increase pressure on her gullet and maker her choke and retch but his motive was to give her a fair warning before he went for the actual attack.

"You ungrateful, filthy, slimy fucking bitch" he snarled with such aggression that air thumped out of his nose.

"What were you thinking, just because you got away with it first time around, you thought you could repeat it whenever you please".

"You should thank me on bended knees that I let you go unscathed last time, that i didnt hurt your precious, disgusting, repulsive mudbloody hide".

"Had I wanted I could you have made you repent. I could have exacted my revenge on you in so many ways. I could have told my father, he would have seen to it, you know what all my father is capable of Granger don't you. He could have placed an imperius curse on you, controlling you like a marionette extracting all the useful information on that imbecilic scarhead potter and than tossed you aside like an old piece of rag. He could have jinxed you and modified your memory so well you wouldn't know who did it but it would have left you scarred".

"But I did not, I kept my silence and decided to let bygones be bygones, if I had wished I could have given you away at the Quidditch world cup campfire in a second but I maintained the poise of a gentleman and urged you to safety". She made a funny twitchy sound at that.

"Oh yes I did. That fool of a gormless Weasel was too busy tripping over his giant ugly feet oblivious to the danger at hand"

"And that bastard born of mudblood potter was too busy playing the victim to care for you. My wand is lost, where is my wand? I had it right with me at the top box".

"Foolish git! What wizard carries a wand but can't keep it safe. Yes he always plays the victim doesn't he, it's always about him isn't it. Whether if he is in danger from some mad lunatic, or if its his scar that keeps giving him jolts or its his precious hide thats in danger because his name has been unceremoniously pushed into the Goblet of fire or if it's those odious wretch of his muggle relatives who try their half-baked monkey measures to harass him. It's always about him isn't it. So how would he – 'The boy who sucks' have gathered his wits about the out of hand situation that was looming just few yards across from you".

"But I showed decency beyond what you deserve to get you out of there. Had I wanted i could have given you away, I could have made enough noise to attract their attention, i could have set them after you and if they had gotten hold of you, you are smart enough to know what would have been in store for you, don't you mudblood, drifting along in the air upside exhibitioning your dirty smell knickers".

"Had I still wanted I could have hatched a plot of revenge, he continued with renewed venom, months after you slapped me and no one would have been any wiser. I am clever enough to implicate you into lifelong humiliation and Snape would have stood like a tall pillar vouching for me no matter what, with my father and his ministry contacts behind me and the perfection of my own plan that would have caused you some serious mortification and disgrace and you could have done nothing except writhe in the agony of shame and dishonour, you pitiable, pathetic, wenchy Mudblood".

He concluded with savagery half panting and half shaking, at the final word he relaxed his hold a little to wipe beads of perspiration that were sticking at the outset of his perfectly sleek blond hair. She seized the opportunity to turn herself loose from his violent gripe and took several steps of distance between the two.

He was still taking shallow breaths "don't you go on taking advantage of my chivalry and decency Granger"

"I did you a kindness in burying that hatchet and you dared to lay a finger on me again. By merlin i will strangle you till you turn all blue and purple and make you"-

"FUCK OFF Malfoy!"

She cut him off and replied viciously. At the same time he made a lunge to reach her but this time she was prepared and sidestepped him, using her elbow to push him sideways and he fell on his back into the wet mud splattering his expensive robes and shiny hair with muck. His face and front were saved due to his angle of fall. Despite of her self she let out a cruel laugh at the sight of wet slick mud dripping from his hairs that were his pride and characteristic of Malfoys. Her laughter incensed when she saw him struggling to his feet vociferating oaths of vengeance, he reached for her but quickly he lost his balance due to the slippery mud and she made a run for it, running in abandon she was aiming to get away from him but he outstripped her in seconds and took such forcible hold of her from behind, his front pressing on her back, she attempted to shout but he had placed a firm hand on her mouth with one hand and held onto her in a vice like grip with his other hand, he began to feel for her wand, their bodies almost never leaving contact. She screamed but it was muffled, she bit hard on his palm in earnest but he only laughed and tightened his hold on her. Draco fumbled in her robes, until he found what he was looking for, her wand! securing it safely into his own side pocket, he half dragged her to the spot were the wet mud was and tried to push her into the deepest spot it but she was holding onto him like mad, she had used the opportunity to turn around at the moment when he had wrenched the wand free from her robes and now she was holding his neck so as to prevent herself from being hauled across in the mud. Her hands had already gained some mire because of the contact they had made with his body and before he could push her back in the mud she used unexpected vehement force to send him tumbling across that direction. this time his bottom hit the ground and he positively looked murderous.

"You will pay more than in blood and gold for dashing me into the muck, Bitch!"

Before she could move he muttered an incantation and a big gloop of mud flew at her splattering her front robes and parts of her cheeks. He smirked at the sight of her but before he could say anything she turned around to leave. still sprawled on the ground in a sitting position he took  
Hold of her cloak to prevent her from leaving and tugged it with such force that it tore loudly making her tumble ungracefully behind her back he gave another tug and she fell into the mud next to him on her back, splattering her robes and better part of cheeks and ears with mud, her cloak came apart as she fell.

Elegantly he got to his feet that is to say with as much elegance he could manage and he loomed over her.

"Well well well! At your right place you are- You muck born scum" he smirked with satisfaction.

"I being the gentleman that i am have gone easy on you again, otherwise the consequences for slapping and mucking up a malfoy are grievious. You should thank both my parents granger, they have raised me to be a gentleman of refinement around ladies and to practice good manners, though you qualify as a slattern rather than a lady you fall in the category of a pup-bitch. I could have done worse but i am chosing to let you off with just a bit of mud. It's no damage to you though. You were born in one, you romped in one and you are used to it. It's me that has got the worse of it. I who was" -

He stopped speaking when she rose with dignity and was making to pass but he grabbed her shoulders, "where to now, scum? I haven't finished speaking and you will go when i order you to go", he spoke in imperial tones.

She eyed him with disgust,

"My my dont you make a pretty picture my Mudblood, covered in grime that's your birth heritage", he laughed at his own joke. "Now apologise to me and i will let you go".

She was staring at him calculatingly, thinking of the worst choice of weapon to use to wound, the weapon of words that would wreck bigger damage and it came to her:

"I would willingly cut my own throat before I apologise to you. You had that slap coming to you. You asked for it. And I am not sorry for it at all. Also listen to this, I will slap you again when you deserve it and with great pleasure. Do and say whatever you can but you cannot break me in an afternoon of mud-romp, strangling and man-handling".

"As for what I could have done", she continued further-

"I would have clawed your face and that of your father and after that I would have taken great pleasure in putting 20 bullets inside of you. And I am dead serious, I swear to god I would have sieved down your intestines with lead, dashing your entrails apart. My dad has a fine gun that he practises on as a hobby - and one day i will wield it on you along with my want throwing all the hexes that I can cast, COWARD! . The last word uttered with deep contempt.

She attempted to leave for the fourth time but before she could budge half a centimetre she was thrown back again in mud and this time Malfoy threw himself on top of her and grabbed her throat again. He was speaking incoherently now, with insane passion and she was writhing below him doing her best to throw him off her but her attempts were futile. The full crazed rage of Malfoy was befalling on her. She tried to scream but Malfoy closed down on her mouth with his lips, he began kissing her furiously, full on the lips, biting and bruising, he continued to roughly kiss her, his body gyrating against hers. His kiss wasn't meant to cause any pleasure, not to her at least , he was making her whimper in pain and was himself taking a lot of pleasure in the sound of her painful moaning. She attempted to use her hands but his strength surpassed hers, he had her tightly pined down to the muddy ground and was taking her in mud like that, fresh splatters mud coated their bodies now except for their hair face and neck and even in this position she faintly wondered how was that, before arriving at the conclusion that it must be his handy spellwork. She was feeling dizzy and the kiss was ever so rough and bruising she was whimpering in waves. She made to push him past her by taking a handful of his hairs and pulling it hard, it did not have the desired effect he laughed hard instead and renewed his kissing and nibbling of her bee stung lower lip. He was conscious of her feminine parts pressed against him and was seized by an impulse to touch them with his mouth, lips and hands. He released her mouth and shifted a little angling his head towards her neck, she made use of the opportunity to speak.

"Malfoy please stop! Stopppp!

"No"! he answered back firmly, "i will put 20 bruises on your lips and neck". He said with relish and continued biting her.

"You are hurting me!" She said sounding almost teary.

He stiffened for a second but continued his ministrations on her neck with vigour but with less force and roughness than before. He was simply nibbling now, softly, his changed manner brought new sensations in her body, she actually felt her hair raising at the back and she began to feel squirmish in a i want to have more of you kinda way. This sent electric signals to his body and he went back to her lips, softly nibbling, the bruises he had left there were signing in the wake of soft, pleasure-inducing nibbles.

"Malfoy please, stop someone, anyone can become an uninvited witness to this".She managed to speak at length when he stopped for breath! He chucked against her ears.

"Clever as ever granger! Your cleverness multiplies the fun"

He got up dashingly and scooped her in his arms with ease, he carried her away to a remoter part of the greenhouse, covered from public eyes, he put her back on her feet and pushed her against the wall, he took out his wand to mutter three incantations which she instantly recognised; muffilato, scourgify and bedazzling hex.

'Now no one could disturb them for a long time', he smirked as he thought and reached for her lips, pressing her body with his, feeling her quavering in waves against him, her soft, good-sized breasts against him felt so good and he stole a hand to feel them, opening her blouse buttons and reaching inside her blouse. He pressed them softly. He was feeling a rush of blood to his loins, his mind was thinking erratically if it was thinking at all, he wanted to make more use of his hands and grope her breasts harder than ever but something stopped him from doing that. He thought to himself "I can't get brutish like that boor weasel and maul them without technique. That's the sort of thing that weasel and his family males would do. I bet his father didn't knew better and that's why he littered so many weasel brats and the reason for his mothers ungainly saggy form. He was pleased with his crafty restraint and although he hadn't learn to pleasure a woman at his mother's knees but he had some experiences; Pansy, two beauxbatons and the girl he had met at the American wizarding soiree before the start of the year in the states. He had tested different styles on them and had also read some of playwiz to know better.

He knew the best way to pleasure a female was not to paw her lady parts like a bear, but to work her up, slowly and firmly message those golden globes and increasing the tempo with her rise in excitement and when she would be wild enough to be screaming his name and asking for more than he will fondle and grope them a little harder and make her scream and holler with pleasure till she tore her own vocal cords. The very thought of the possibilities made his blood concentrate at his manhood and he had risen to the occasion, working on her breasts conscientiously.

She was moaning in earnest now, having dropped the idea to oppose and resist. Her body was shuddering against him now, speaking to him, silently entreating him to do things to her, inviting him to ravish her, enrapture her. She had unfastened his cloak ages back and her hand was traversing the length of his back. The other hand was placed firmly around his neck tugging on his hairs and she was using that hold to move against him. He was in bliss, paradise, heavenly bliss, a bold idea struck him and he soon brought one of his hands to her thighs, lifting up her skirt, and pulling aside her underwear in process, he used his fingers to feel her slit. She was wet and damp and his fingers had soaked with that sticky and misty release. He increased the pressure lightly and continued to touch her where she had never been touched before. He could tell it was the first time anyone had gone that far with her.

A little bit of Hermione's inhibitions surfaced back. Her mind suddenly became clear to what her body had been responding all along. She suddenly froze as if petrified and gasped as her cognitive thoughts came to the fore. Confused by her sudden inaction he touched the side of her face and angled it in his direction so that he could meet her stare.

"What's the matter Granger? Why did you stop suddenly? Have you sensed a snake?" He demanded of her! She looked at him with mistrust.

"Come on now", he urged her trying to get close to capture her lips with his but she recoiled from his advances and jerkily pushed him aside but not too hard. He was taken aback at this sudden spurn. A minute ago she was intertwining with his body ready to come apart at just one command of his and now on a sudden whimsical impulse she had jerked him away. She was panting now as if she had climbed a great steep hill and her hands were convoluting, something seemed to be radiating out her an energy of a different level and it was making her body shake even more. Draco knew she was not sobbing or weeping, whatever she was emanating was powerful. He spoke in a measure to calm her down,

"Granger if I have crossed a line or two than ignore it. I am better aware of your limits now, we will take it slow. Come now lets go back to"-

"Be quiet you sick son of a bitch- she said gritting her teeth."

"Now now granger why drag my queen-like aristocrat mother into it"

His smooth demeanour infuriated her further. She raised her hand and spoke clearly

"ACCIO WAND", her wand shot out from his inside pocket and flew towards her which she deftly caught. For a moment she looked she wanted to say something but than deciding against it she walked away, he stood there for two minutes, too dazed to follow her. Soon enough he decided to to catch up with her but she was quicker this time, racing to a short cut to the main castle he saw her casting a dillusionment charm on herself and exiting behind the doors.

He saw her go with hostility. He had known she would go all strait-laced and mimsy at some point but he had believed that he would wield the upper hand, manipulating her into surrender and after some drama she would willingly acquiesce. But here he stopped his trainthought for he knew he was entertaining foolish notions. Granger was far too intelligent and headstrong to be easily led. He sighed in great discontentment, it's going to be a long weekend he thought to himself as he made his way back to the castle.

Draco had heard about the wandless magic phenomenon and appreciated it's rareness but he begrudged the bad timing. Of all the situations and time where he could have been witness to the manifestation, it was happening now! Now he kicked his feet with resentment!


	2. Chapter 2

"CRAVITY"-  
The coral and seashells painting slide automatically to reveal the entrance of the Prefect's Bath.

Though nowhere comparable to his bath chamber at manor, it was certainly better than the drain in the dungeons he was bathing in for the first 3 years simply due to lack of access. In the 4th year he had managed to obtain the password of Prefect's bath from 'Ariesa Montoya"- a prefect and year senior to Draco. There were a couple of prefect bathrooms in the castle but this was closest to the dungeons and according to Ariesa the best of them all. But Draco knew for a fact that the Prefect bath facility at 5th floor was more sophisticated, had better bathing salts, ornate marble basin and showers and beautiful views. But this one would suffice for now, it had a proper medium length, pool 11*11 dimensions and had a better assortment of bubbles.

Sealing the entrance behind him, he shed his clothes. Passing a full length mirror, he stopped for a second to admire his own reflection. What he saw pleased him well. His upper torso had gained muscles due to his Quidditch training program. He was a bit too lean for his liking and sometimes he wished for a bit of width, not that his frame ever disappointed him. 'Johnny Anderson' - his quidditch coach had assured him that as soon as he reached his maximum height they could start working on his width and muscle work. His father wasn't typically lean so he knew he will gain broadness of physique some later point in life.

The cold air brushed his body and bought shivers all over his back. He quickly stepped down into the pool and opened all his favourite taps. The hot water against his body felt soothingly good. He closed his eyes and threw back his head to rest on the edge.

Flashes of this evening's matinee ran through his mind. Hissing under his breath, he jerked himself straight and submerged his body completely into the water with the intent to get the experience out of his head. He pushed his body forward and swam over to the other side of the pool and didn't surface until a full minute. When his lungs could not stand any longer to be deprived of air he came up with a splash and gasped, not due to the lack of breath but due to his own treacherous emotions and actions of the evening.

'How could I? Why did I touch her? Her of all the women in the world? He began to scrub himself furiously as if he was washing the sins of yester-moments, but his abstraction caused him to scratch his arm and once he inspected the cut- it made a thin line of shiny red blood waiting to spill from a deep spot.

"Why waste my _pure-blood"_ he thought wryly, as he gave up on the harsh scrubbing.

Still his mind was whirring louder han his broomstick. He couldn't justify his actions to himself, how would he even began to explain if the word leaked around to his housemates or his father. He stiffened at the thought.

'Be reasonable', he said to himself. Granger would not talk. She would have a difficult time explaining herself if she does. The thought bought a little comfort but he was all nerves at the moment and was finding it inexplicably difficult to focus or function in usual manner. In frustration he further washed himself.

It was late and dark after Draco was finished with bath. Dressed up, made his way back to Slytherin common room, deciding he didn't want dinner. Besides he wasn't sure if his stomach could hold any food. As it is he could not stand to be around people tonight. There were many convoluted emotions and he didn't want to waste his vibe around foolish, half-minded and idiotic Hogwarts students or humiliate himself by doing something _un-Malfoy-like. _

He had missed his Prefect patrols but he knew we wouldn't be in soup. The Headboy- 'Aldwin Corbyn' was a family friend.

Still deep in his serpentine thoughts he reached the dungeons. The common room was half-full of fellow Slytherins who were done for the day. Many seemed relaxed because of the weekend. A few of them were bent over their homework- the studious intelligent ones who utilised weekend for homework and planned their study schedule 4 weeks in advance. In another corner a group of affluent 4th years were playing 'LUXOR' - an improvised version of card game Bridge in which the person who lost the deal hardest had to fulfil a bizzare challenge that was decided by the winner. He smirked in disdain as he passed them. He bumped into his classmates who bombarded him with questions about his absence from dinner. He evaded them all citing a made up reason about some meeting with new DADA Professor Umbridge.

"But Umbridge was at the dinner Drake" pursued Pansy

"I don't think she was, Pansy", Draco fibbed smoothly but there was a finality in his voice that Pansy had come instinctively to recognise.

"Yes Draco, you can't be wrong", Pansy tittered coyly as she came up on him. Putting her hand on his chest she asked "So what do you want to do now, _angel" _

_"_Sleep! I am a little tired. See you tomorrow" he spoke in a fend off manner. He took her hand in his, patiently removing it from his front, before parting he gave her a pleasant smile that she heartily returned but he had caught the look of dissapointment on her face that came with his slight.

He didn't feel like regret, he knew he should have treated her with better chivalry but his nerves were taut and if he stayed to listen to Pansy's prattle they would turn frigid as Snape's facial muscles.

Further ahead, in the middle of the room 'Emilio Bastion'- a 7th year was showing off his wandwork. Bastion who had flunked 6 out of 10 OWLs he sat for had yet managed to conjure a pair of snakes and using his wand he was making them mate in the most hideous manner. Half of serpent's body was atop in the air and the snakes were coiling together. Emilio's lackeys were huddled around in chairs and roaring with boisterous laughter as he made the serpents do grotesque antics. Draco saw it with great distaste, the sight churned his stomach. He found all kinds of reptiles to be slimy and repulsive- a fact he didn't dare mention to anyone. _'Jerks'_ he thought to himself.

"Alright there Bastion! Grooming self for the circus?" Draco remarked snidely.

Bastion's face looked as if vomit had got stuck in his throat. He wanted to retort savagely with a vicious comeback but he knew well that Malfoy had a reputation and people didn't dare mess with him. Not even those who were heavier, more muscular and senior in years. His father wielded power outside Hogwarts and inside the house of Slytherin and the fact that Snape was overprotective of him and that he was the favourite prefect of the Headboy- a fellow Slytherin made Malfoy even more formidable this year.

"Whatever Malfoy", spat Bastion knowing it was the best he could say at the moment. Draco sniggered at this response and said "you sound a lot like an irate girl. But if you were any _man _than you would be doing something else". Draco sauntered off smugly to the direction of his dormitory leaving a thunderous look on the faces of Bastion and his 'minions'. He loved to provoke people and reduce them to a state of helpless infuriation.

His dormitory(same since 1st year) was large and wide and offered the view of the grand lake through its glass windows on one side and had Frescos of famous Slytherin personalities on its opposite walls. The beds were wide and spaced at a great distance from each other. Initially Draco had taken up the centre-most bed but now he preferred a little bit of privacy so he had casted privacy charms all around his bed whenever he wanted to be alone with himself. He had also modifed it to make it a bit lofty and luxurious like his own bed back at home. His mother had taught him some useful spells that made this square of rock a bit bearable.

He dug out his Nimbus 2001 and set it aside on his bed. He took out his expensive 'on air' apparel from his Oakwood closet; Narcissa had magically shrinked one and sent to him from home which he had restored to its normal size to contain his stylish expensive apparel. He didn't keep his exorbitant ensemble huddled in a trunk. Malfoys knew how to take care of their possessions. He changed into his robes and draping his invisblity cloak around himself he snuck out of the dormitory. He was careful to avoid people on his way out of the common room.

He made his way towards the secret exit (that led to stadium grounds) that his seniors had told him about. Only Slytherins were privy to the whereabouts of the exit including Professor Shape and they were protective of the secret. He unsealed it and after climbing out sealed it back. He badly needed a quick flying session to calm his volatile self. Snogging Granger had been bad enough but he had actually enjoyed it and had even wanted more afterwards. The mere memory of it made him rue. What was he thinking? Or was he thinking at all?

He didn't knew how to handle these capricious emotions. Malfoys were supposed to be in control always but how could he have let this happen? How could he even kiss her? She was a dirty and stinky mudblood. Way beneath his status- at par with his house-elf in status. You don't kiss your house-elf than why in blazes had he snogged her. Only being a Malfoy stopped him from covering his face in shame.

A thought parallel came unbidden, she didn't smell bad when he was feeling her up, In fact she smelled good, of musk and floral fragrance. It was lavenderish with hints of Vanilla, he had subconsciously wondered what perfume she had worn. Also she didn't seem dirty or grimy when he had opened her blouse to fondle her. Her skin was a delicious shade of cream and peache and it had invited him to explore that unchartered territory. Thinking of it he got goosebumps on his arms and back.

AAAARRRRGHHHH! He snarled loudly causing Robins in the nearby trees to take flight.

His need for adrealine intensified, he removed his invisiblity cloak and stoved it inside his front. Mounting his broom, he kicked his feet off the ground in the air. He knew remoter parts of castle and grounds well and took caution in his clandestine adventures. Also he wasn't suicidal to venture towards the forest. The wind hit him on the face and he felt a little better. He accelerated on an uphill trajectory and the wind was now whistling in his ears. The adrenaline was spreading into his mind, he felt free, when he had gathered enough speed he decided to wheel vertically at 90 degree defying all gravity and physics. Not that he would have understood physics as physics didn't apply to wizarding magic. 'AIR WHEELY' was the name of the feat.

He accelerated harder bringing blood to his brains. The feeling was unparallel and gave him such a high. He had started learning this technique back in the summer of 4th year and had mastered it only this year. It was highly dangerous and not all players could effectively do it. Even slightest of negligence caused grevious accidents. The fact that Potter didn't knew this feat gave him a lot of satisfaction. He wanted nothing more than to rub it on his face at the Quidditch matches but he knew he couldn't do that. Air wheely was so dangerous that it was in the list of banned acts of Hogwarts Quidditch. Such was the danger that only highly professional players training for the national and international teams dared to attempt to learn it. It was strictly forbidden in Hogwarts school teams. But that was the fun of it. Draco smirked as he thought. He felt a thrill in forbidden things, a sweet crazy madness that made his blood roar in the veins. He had indulged in a forbidden diallance this evening and the thought made him jerk and loose control over his broomstick.

Thankfully he had quick reflexes and he immediatly brought his broom back to control. But his mind couldn't stay calm so he slowly changed his position to horiziontal. He decelarated firmly and came to a halt in mid air. He needed some quiet of mind before he resumed flying again. He didn't trust himself to wheel at the moment.

DAMN YOU Granger! He swore aloud in resentment.

He distracted himself with other thoughts. His quick reflexes along with his prodigious flying talent had been the reason Lucius had decided to get a Quidditch coach for him. His father had paid an extravagant price for the American Quidditch coach- 'Johnny Anderson' to coach Draco for 3 months every year. Lucius had a part of his estate lawn transformed into a Quidditch Pitch for his son's practice purposes. Narcissa had protested in chagrin when she learnt about the treacherous nature of techniques that Draco would undergo. To keep her assured Lucìus had taken extra precautions all along the pitch that ensured his son's safety. A healer who specialised in Quidditch injuries was present for entire duration of the practice, alongwith Lucius's henchmen who were experienced to control any situation that might slip. Draco's flying efficacy however, made their presence superfluous.

Narcissa was greatly pacified when the pitch ground was cushioned magically so that Draco would never have a serious injury if he fell off the broom but Lucius hadn't revealed this to his son, lest it would make him complacent. Alongwith his wife, he personally oversaw most of the training and after two months of it, his chest swelled with pride at Draco's excellence in one thing after the other. Even Narcissa was highly pleased with the development.

After the end of Draco's training, Lucius threw a massive celebration in the former's honour. He invited almost all men of standing and decent blood, treated them to best drinks, piquant and rich food and luxurious hospitality. He lofitly brought up Draco's talent and skills amongst his peers. However only selected people knew about the extra-curricular training that his son underwent for two summers.

Lucius would always maintain a mystery about the family and only revealed to others what he wanted to reveal. He called it PR and it came naturally to him. Draco was offered wine that night by his father. His first drink like a man.

Draco had felt all smug at the moment but later that night Lucius told him that this year he wanted Draco to defeat Harry Potter and win the House Cup for Slytherin. The superiority vanished from his face at the thought of Potter. Bitter memories of match flooded his mind. He himself wanted to defeat Potter badly and was training for it harder than ever.

"Father, Potter mostly wins because of his good luck, he's barely extraordinary"- Lucius cut him off and said

"Now Draco! Don't lament like a child about Potter's triumph".

"Luck can only take you so far. I have seen him in action. Potter flies good and is instinctive on pitch. I want you to fly better than him".

"Yes Father". Draco shook hands with Lucius before retreating to his bedroom.

He had lost his sleep after this exchange and in the morning he slept-in. Thankfully Lucius let him be and didn't send the house-elf to wake him up. When he descended later, his breakfast and tea was served to him. His parents were already finished with breakfast and his father was in the Manor library. But his mother sat along with him. She fondly looked up to him and kissed him on forehead saying that he was a jewel. More precious than her diamonds and emeralds! His heart had warmed at this and he felt a little of content.

With the distant catcall and animal howls, Draco came back to the moment. Deciding he had enough of On-air exercise, he smoothly descended and draping over his invisibility cloak he quietly went back towards the secret entrance of the castle. He hoped for sleep to come easily to him that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Tic tic tic tic tic Clink. Tic tic tic tic tic Clink. Clinkkkkk!

Hermione could be heard knitting furiously in the common room. A crazed-consumed expression dominated her profile, it was as if she was trying to exterminate something out of her system.

She had dashed to 5th floor Prefect's bathroom after the events of the evening and had scoured herself clean with vehemence. All traces of mud had been washed clean but Hermione had been trying to expurge herself of something else. The more she thought of it the more enraged she felt. Tears were streaming from her face, tears of indignation and anger.

To make out with Malfoy like that- the one who treated her with disrespect and had no regard for people of her background.

It had started back in second year. After the Mudblood and Slug incident she was ambushed in the Library. She was looking up books for transfiguration homework when he came up behind her and imploitely said

"Were you born with that ugly teeth or have you transfigured your face after coming to Hogwarts?".

She ignored and went to next aisle, but he followed and said loudly "Beaver face's rightful place is by my boots".

Crabbe and Goyle had hee-hawed heartily on that. He had then went on to conjuring a silken grey cloth and throwing on her face with a flourish he said

"Okay now Mudblood! Time to live upto your ignominy. Take it and wipe my boot, make your disgraced fraternity proud."

Instead of reacting she chose to fix him up with a stare.

"Go on! Take it _you_ insolent chit. I am bestowing upon you an honour."

In response she stuck up her chin and shoved right past him.

She heard him shout dramatically behind her. "You soiled my robes you silly Mudblood. I will have to dispose them now. Even my ugly house-elf will refuse to do anything with them."

Crabbe and Goyle had guffawed like gargoyles as she made her exit with arms full of books.

The inter-house rivalry and Potter-Malfoy rivalry had further seethed the cauldron of hate. Second year and half of third year and been worst in terms of abuse from Malfoy. And than gradually at somepoint he got tired of her. His loathing had waned a bit and he got busy tormenting Hagird, plotting his vendetta of hippogriff attack and bullying second year juniors.

She had been startled when she had slapped him and was shocked he hadn't shown a reaction. She had been expecting retribution but got his icy aloofness instead. Though she discerned a bit more respect( grudging) in his manner post that.

In fourth year he mainly targeted Harry and Ron and usually left her alone. Except once he had sat behind her in Ancient runes and said cruel yet amusing things about her teeth.

"Tell me Granger does your toothbrush get stuck in your teeth?"

"Only a beaver would fancy to kiss you because these monster teeth of yours would scare any man away." Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott who took Ancient Runes with him sniggered shamelessly on hearing that.

He had than made a caricature of her kissing a beaver, rumpled it in a ball and had thrown it at her.

After the class, she summoned all her dignity and confronted him "Your doodling is so lame and third rate Malfoy", looks nothing like me."

"And if I am given a choice between you and the beaver than I will choose the beaver in a heartbeat" His face looked murderous and there was another emotion that she couldn't discern. Before he could say anything she stomped away to lunch.

He than left her alone for few weeks and his tendency to publicly humiliate her decreased considerably. Except on one occasion when he had passionately professed that he hated her more than all other 'Mudbloods' put together. Hermione ignored it and walked away with her head held high.

Her thoughts came back to present, hot tears glided down her cheeks as she felt anger at her own self more than anything else.

Her offense had been great, she had defied her own principles this evening. True he had come upon her, provoked her, insulted her and had thrown her on the ground and himself upon her. At that instant he had overpowered her completely and she found it hard to shake him off. But after he hoisted her up and carried her to the wall she had enough opportunities to throw him off.

Had she done that she would have gained leverage against him and could use it at his worst. But instead she had gyrated against his body and urged him to kiss her more.

She dropped her head into her hands as she thought about her recklessness. It made her contemplate her situation. True her dating life had never been tumultingly adventurous. Nor she was conventionally pretty. But she did turn heads as she walked by. Her popularity had soared since 'The Yule Ball' of 4th year. Post that she had taken a bit more efforts in styling her hairs and though it wasn't sleek or straight but she managed them better now. The knotty bushes had been replaced by wild locks, untamed- but glossy and silken.

She could have easily had her pick if she smiled more often and acted her part of being all interested and floored. But she chose to consistently and politely overlook all of the attention and went about her business as usual. Her lack of response and reputation as the most-efficient spell castor of the year kept the boys away.

She wasn't one of low self-esteem that sought out validation from pigs like him? Or was she so unfulfilled that she would even allow advances from anyone, even Malfoy!

NOOO! She said aloud.

"It was just a slip. A one-time slip."

People are allowed to make mistakes so that they can know better in future. Her mind spoke out of rational reasoning.

"Every child touches a hot iron once in life to know that it must never be touched again." Her prudence bought her a little consolation.

"I have better things to worry about". With this thought she got out of her bath and began to dry herself.

After changing she sprinted back to Gryffindor common room. "I should be working for those elves who live in drudgery and are not eligible for wages and pensions".

"I will start a non-profit as soon as I manage to sell some of those badges. The proceeds can go to pushing the agenda into the Magical law enforcement departments's annual summit of 'Neglected Tribulations of Magical beings'. Her spirits rose with the thought and when she reached the fat lady's portrait and entered her common room she made it straight to her room to take out wool and knitting equipment. She needed to make a lot of hats today, maybe this will atone some of her sins of the day.

Ginnerva weasley was watching Hermione with beady eyes, she had just returned from her Quidditch team practise and had seen Hermione knitting away madly. She paused to say "Hi" but the brunette was so deep in tangling the wool that she didn't respond to her.

"Hermione!, are you listening".

"Oh hi Ginny! Pratice over?

"Yeah! Almost. Ron stayed behind though to work on his defence and Harry has promised to help him with it. They will be training late today. Shall we go get some dinner meanwhile?"

"Oh no Ginny! I don't feel hungry at the moment. I am a bit under the weather." Hermione flushed crimson as she fumbled a lie.

Ginny saw right through it. Hermione was knitting with vigour and didn't look ill. There was however something unusual in her demeanour and whatever was the reason for her to skip dinner, it wasn't her health. But she didn't want to pressure Hermione into telling her, she knew the Brunette would come around after all.

"Alright! I will get you something to eat, anyway. In case you change your mind later."

"You are a darling" Hermione spoke with fondness.

"Stop gushing! I will go wash myself and change. See you in a bit." She blew a kiss to her friend as she went.

Hermione sighed with relief as she watched the red-head go. She knew Ginny was perceptive  
and keen to feelings and behavioural swings. Truth be told she didn't want to run-into Malfoy right now. She knew she'd have to face him even eventually in Care of magical creatures or Ancient runes. But right now she didn't want that trouble. There was no accounting for what he would do.

But one thing she was sure of, Malfoy would keep the episode quiet.

Her thought was interrupted by a fit of giggles. - "they say he is a bit on the wild side. You know Betsy of Hufflepuff, 'Betsy Hill', "word is, she hasnt been same since, since you know"- There was a renewed fit of giggles. The speaker was 'Lavender Brown' who was gossiping idily with her best friend 'Parvati Patil', both of whom were keen observants of attractive specimen of opposite sex and partakers of other people's dating lives.

Hermione shook her head. She wondered why 'Parvati' who no matter her preference for friends was otherwise an intelligent and sharp-witted girl; indulged in such fruitless hobbies. Her companion Lavender Brown was an obtuse Bimbo though. Parvati usually did well in classes and atleast possessed a certain measure of common sense aside from her being passionately enamoured by any handsome male that walked on two legs.

But Lavender Brown's genius was limited to popular boys, gossip, fashion trends, anything pink and girly and a club that went by the name "Who's HOTTTT, Who's DOLT", whose members they both were since 3rd year. Lavender had most recently been promoted to the position of secretary and she took a lot of pride in that fact. Parvati was associated with the club on a Vice Presidential capacity, she had recently been elected to the position after 7th years had graduated that summer and Parvati was actively seeking new recruits to fill the ranks.

The mindless objectives of their club included conducting polls on the 'most handsome, 'most handsome year wise, house wise', 'hottest Quidditch player', 'charming smile', 'best dressed', 'best kisser' and other if wasn't brainless enough there were half-wit and derogatory titles like 'bad breath', 'troll' , 'goober of the year', 'fat bottom', 'sloopy kisser', 'Mr-wets-his-pants' and what not.

They also collected funds to organise parties every two months in which all the winners of Who's HOTTTT categories were exclusively invited along with their plus ones. The Who's DOLT were mostly excluded out unless they volunteered for the party preparations. Both Lavender and Parvati had been attending these parties since 3rd year as members were always allowed.

Hermione had also recieved invitations to these parties back in their 4th year. Her debut with 'Victor Krum' at the ball had suddenly made her popular amongst the male population of Hogwarts. She had also won some title next month, a bemused Parvati had told her in Charms whilst handing out the invitation.

Hermione had enquired who all were coming and as Parvati named all the shallow girls and boys of their year and above, she decided against going. The invite had come handy as a bookmark. Sometime over the next 2 months she was invited again when she was dragged under the lake by merpeople and Krum had 'saved' her life. This time she tossed it aside without even bothering to see the date.

Hermione sighed as she wished Parvati would use her brains to make the wizarding world better.

Parvati heard her and glancing up, asked her brightly "Hi Hermione, How are you there?"

"Quite well, actually! Thanks. How about you?"

"Never been better", Parvati winked

"And you? Lavender!"

"I am greatttt! We are in a middle of the calculation of this month's result of 'Who's HOTTTT' categories. It's really fun you know." Lavender sighed dreamily.

"Yeah! Looks like", Hermione replied sarcastically but it was missed upon on Lavender who had noticed Hermione's knitwork

"Ewwwww what's that you are knitting?" Lavender had an expression on her face that she reserved for people who came under Who's DOLT categories.

"Well! I am making hats for the house-elves. These will aid in their liberation", Hermione said with well practised dignity.

Parvati's eyebrow shot up at her response, "you mean for the house-elves here at Hogwarts?"

"For starters, Yes"

"Maybe you should desist, Hermione. House-elves don't like to take clothes from wizards, not even handkerchiefs."

"What do you know about"-

"I do happen to know dear, much more than you ever will because I have been raised by one, me and Padma both. My 'Lotty' never took clothes from us, not even when I was little and tried to gift her a beautiful hand-woven embroidered toga for her birthday. She refused outright. I had to get her a watch instead which she seemed to like. The toga would have set her free and she-"

Hermione exclaimed, "But it's slave labour. It's exploitation, grinding them into overwork and illness-"

"Excuse me! Our Lotty is very much well-fed and cared for. My mother herself tends to her in sickness". Parvati retorted angrily.

"But I have seen wizards overworking elves without paying them or granting them holidays and pensions", insisted Hermione.

"House-elves don't seek payment for their work. They have a sense of servitude, it makes them happy to obey their owners and fulfil all that's asked of them. Happier the house-elf, more loyal it is to its Master. I don't expect you to understand this _Hermione._ Anyone who hasn't owned an elf, won't", said Paravti coolly.

"But you are wasting your efforts, even an house-elf won't consent to wear that ugly thing". Lavender said pointing to Hermione's handiwork. Both of the friends resumed their giggling.

Hermione was too stunned by Pravati's coolheaded revalation and before she could come up with an appropriate retort for the blonde bimbit who was ridiculing her hats, Lavender leaned into Parvati and mock whispered-

"You won't believe who's the winner of "Hottest Male, 5th year".

"Who?"

"Guess who? You know him".

"Of course I know him, but who is he?".

"It's my secret crush," Lavender said excitedly jumping up in her seat.

"No way, what do they see in him? He's soooo"-

"He's soooo what?" Lavender demanded.

"He is soo prejudiced"

"Oh hardly matters Parvati. Besides he is never been chauvinistic to me."

"You are bewitched Lav", I mean yes he is a hot property and has got class but his look bothers me. It's always mocking or angry and his eyes- half of the time he has disdain in his eyes.

"And the other time- Intensity! His eyes are so intense and brooding, I can stare into them all day, Parvati."

"You mean giggle into them?" Hermione interjected tartly.

Lavender ignored the jibe and continued to gush to her friend "He is also this month's winner for 'Velvet Hair' and 'Amorous Kisser'. One of my fantasies is to make out with him in Snape's supply cupboard whilst you and rest of the class is gurgling potions.

"You just did not say that", Parvati squealed.

"Whom are you talking about?" Hermione was curious inspite of herself.

Lavender lowered her voice and slowly drawled out "Draacooo Maalfoyyyyy!", she clutched her heart at the final syllable and pretended to swoon. Hermione exhaled sharply as if air was trapped in her lungs, in their excitment they both missed her gasp.

Parvati laughed as she steadied her friend and spoke "You are a gone case, really". Intervention came in the form of Ginny Weasley, who was carrying a Dinner tray in her hand.


End file.
